bbnbfandomcom-20200216-history
The Red Star Pages Puzzle
General Information On September 15th episode 65 "The Bouncing Guest" was released. On the episode Andrew joins Jo and Riley in the Red Star and makes excuses as to why it is taking so long to release Jo and Riley from their personal hells. The main excuse being the release of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Which is, to be fair to Andrew, a very good game. At the end of the episode a secret message from Botar: "SYCitRS.png". Entering this into the Orange Groves webpage leads to the following link and the first page. http://www.theorangegroves.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/09/SYCitRS.png The First Page When put through the Botar Cipher the page translates to: So: You're Caught in Red Star? A complete guide for escaping an _______ in __________ By ____________ Red Star is an enigmatic celestial object that is located in the skies above our heads. It is primarily found in the skies above Nui and Nui but has been found in our own skies before. Modern scientists would tell you that it is a luminous giant star of low or intermediate mass (roughly 0.3 - 8 solar masses (wa)) in a late phase of stellar evolution. But we know that to be false. Red Star is actually an endless hell jail that people become trapped in. Originally it served as a means of resurrecting deceased beings in the Universe. Their bodies were teleported to the Red Star, where they were either repaired or their consciousness were transplanted into a new body. Originally, this ability had limitations: The being needed to be within the Universe, and there had to be enough left of the deceased's mind and body to be salvaged. This changed as time went on, and the denizens of Red Star became able to harness it's abilities better. For more Information on Red Star and escaping it, see report IaO:HtE. IaO:HtE put into the Botar Cipher reversed comes out as JoT:HyB which led to the following webpage and the second page. http://www.theorangegroves.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/09/JoTHyB.png The Second Page Inside & Out: How to Escape If you find yourself or a loved one freshly caught in Red Star. ________ panic! All might not be lost. First you need to ask the following questions: Am I inside, or outside, of Red Star? Do I have contact with the other side of Red Star? Are the captives safe and alive? Is anything keeping the captives there? How long have the captives been here? Answer these questions carefully. If contact can be made, that is good! You can operate with each other and figure out how best to ge the captives out! If there is a warden, demon, or ________ __________ guarding Red Star. Things are going to be more difficult. Find a way to communicate with them. And them figure out what you could use as a distraction. When the times comes, you'll need it. Next comes the _______. The ___________ are the binding force that keeps the captives in Red Star. They take a long time to set up, so it's important to make sure to act as quickly as possible. The faster you act. The fewer ___________ you must break to save your friend! _________ are constantly growing until they are found, and always start from the current topic of discussion. For more information on ___________ _____________, see report BS:DMP. Putting BSDMP into the reverse Botar cipher reveals an almost correct translation to finding the next page with NXCRU. The location of the page was then given to the discord from a mysterious benefactor with the translation of NXCRB. http://www.theorangegroves.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/09/NXCRB.png The Third Page Breaking _______: Destruction Means Escape “As covered in IaO:HtE, breaking _______ means escape! So the first thing you must do is identify the number of _______ you are dealing with. Members of _____ ______ ______ _______ ______ have only ever seen people escape for 33 _____ or below, any further than that and the captives have been lost forever. If you are under three, absolutely no sweat! This will be a cake walk. _______ grow by the ______ taking time while unseen to apply them while they are unseen. Once the _______ are found, it becomes much harder, almost impossible, to apply more seals. If you found your friend was missing within weeks, you might even be able to catch them with no ________ at all! Once you have shattered every ____ that holds your friend there, the next step is to extend a path to them to bring them home. This can be by distracting the _______ into focusing their full attention on the captive, and then yanking it away to something different. To be clear: you must have the ________ hyperfixiate on the captive, then distract their attention away hard with something else, and then send messages to the captured individual. This can all only be done after each _________ is broken. For more Information on _____ ______ ______ ______ _____, see report ______.